Chapter 46
is the 46th chapter of the manga and the second chapter of the Castle of Lies Arc. The SR Unit launches an attack on Kasper Hekmatyar in Jakarta but he and his bodyguards fight their way out. In Japan Koko's Squad agrees to meet with the SR Unit at Umihotaru. Title page Tojo and Jonah. Summary That night Koko Hekmatyar and Valmet are drinking together but Koko has already gotten drunk. When Valmet sees how drunk she is, she convinces Koko to take a shower, join her, as well as sleep in her bed. Jonah and Tojo are meanwhile patrolling. Tojo comments that it feels odd that they are only armed with handguns while Jonah finds it strange that they are protecting an arms dealer like Koko from people with guns in a safe country like Japan. Tojo notices that Jonah is still concerned about the orphans from the base and that he talks as if the issue is more about Kasper, who had assured him that Japan is safe. The following morning the squad is loading their Magpul Masadas into backpacks and Jonah is disappointed that they may have to fight. Koko notices this and assures him that arming themselves was her decision and that a gunfight is the last thing she wants. She then briefs everyone that Yosuke Hinoki called Tojo the previous night and she also received an email. They will meet with the SR Unit at Umihotaru to discuss the division of the Southeast Asia route. However she is sure that this is a smokescreen and that the SR Unit is behaving uncharacteristically instead of using more covert methods. However given that they have no base in Japan, not taking advantage of this opportunity will make them difficult to find again. As they leave, Lutz asks Tojo if he has been to Umihotaru. He replies that it was built in 1997 after he had left Japan, thinking that Yosuke has changed his ways. In Jakarta, Kasper is meeting with Kurosaka, who states that she has a proposal to divide the Southeast Asia route which will be followed up by a meeting with Yosuke if they can reach a basic agreement. She emphasises the need for secrecy, which Kasper agrees to. On the pretext of opening her briefcase to retrieve the papers, Kurosaka swiftly draws a katana disguised as her belt and attempts an attack on Kasper. However Chiquita, who is standing behind him, deflects it by throwing up her right foot. Kurosaka attempts a follow up attack but Chiquita maintains her forward momentum and drives her boot into Kurosaka, kicking her over. She then jolts Kasper out of his paralysis by pointing out that Kurosaka tried to kill him as she draws her pistol and shoots her. Kasper is stunned that Kurosaka was so fast and flabbergasted that she used a paper-thin katana disguised as a belt. Chiquita reprimands Poe for missing this when he checked her and is shocked that the sole of her boot was sliced off. Kasper and his bodyguards quickly scramble and leave and he directs them to take out any enemy that they encounter. He laughs that Tojo's assessment was completely off, but also did not expect things to go as planned, wondering why the SR Unit seems to be taking them so lightly. In a stairwell at the end of the corridor several members of the SR Unit are preparing to launch an assault. However the point man lets the tip of his M4A1 become exposed from around the corner. Poe sees this and immediately opens fire. Chiquita dashes forward and drawing her combat knife, takes down the operatives in the stairwell. Kasper arrives on the scene and calmly comments that combat can be unforgiving and that his people have seen a lot. A bloodied Chiquita comments that he looks so happy and he confirms that he is, as he really wanted to fight the SR Unit, in part because Floyd Hekmatyar himself was burned by them. When he comments that he needs Yosuke to try harder, Chiquita wonders how he ended up like this. The bodyguards encounter more members of the SR Unit as they continue their escape from the hotel. Koko's Squad meanwhile is driving towards Umihotaru. Anime and manga differences *The squad's hotel is named and the shower is shown turning on. Tojo is shown receiving the call. *The squad's arming themselves with their Masadas is more detailed and Koko has her laptop on the side table next to her. Lutz is seated to Tojo's right. The entire squad is shown during the briefing and the hotel room is larger. *Kurosaka is shown arriving at Kasper's hotel and being checked for weapons. Another member of the SR Unit shown in the lobby launching their side of the operation. Kasper is wearing a darker suit with a solid coloured tie and his jacket is buttoned. The sole from Chiquita's boot is shown flying. Chiquita slams her left knee into Kurosaka before kicking her with her left foot. She then cocks her pistol before shooting her. The other bodyguards are shown entering and Kasper waves the katana while examining it. Chiquita is not as upset at the damage done to her boot and mentions that it has an anti-nail plate embedded in it. *Poe moves ahead with Chiquita when they leave. The operatives are shown climbing the stairs and entering the hallway. Chiquita's attack on them is not shown in more detail and she finishes one off with her pistol. The second group of operatives is shown advancing. Category:Volume 8 46